(1) Field of the Invention
This invention consists of a deep force pump for oil wells.
In order to get a better understanding of this invention so that it can be put into practice with ease, a detailed description will be given in the following paragraphs about the best way to carry out the invention, making reference in the description to the attached drawings, the whole with character of purely demonstrative example but not restrictive to the invention. Its components can be selected among several equivalents without leaving aside the principles of the invention established in this documentation.
(2) Prior Art
Mechanisms being used at present for fluid extraction in oil wells have been compared, particularly, the reciprocating type pumps that work in depth. Document CA 1172908 is studied which refers to a submersible reciprocating pump mounted on a tubing connected to the surface and wherein there is a rod. A hydraulic unit operates the hydraulic cylinder in a cycle which upward movement is carried out by hydraulic power and which downward movement is by gravity.
Patent CA 1203749 protects a reciprocating pump where the movement is given by the passage of hydraulic fluid to act over the piston moving it in one direction, acting in the opposite direction due to the hydrostatic pressure exerted.
Document CA 1209464 has also been also studied where there is reference to a downhole well pump which includes a fluid conduit connected to its upper end by a remotely releasable connector which makes it possible to retrieve the pump.
Document CA 2194257 refers to a pumping system which uses a submersible pump having a means to re-circulate the liquid and a production pump where both share the fluid intake.
Document CA 2211673 refers to a pumping system which includes a tubing that is part of a productive circuit to obtain a fluid.
British patent GB 1134135 refers to the installation of a deep well pump where a pump extracts liquid from the well and makes it pass through a sand filter and it is then recirculated under the control of a valve via the annular space between the oscillating well tubing and the pipe jacket to the lower end of the tube to mix the liquid with the sand of the well.
Patent GB 776905 has been localized and it refers to improvements in the mechanism of a well pump hydraulic drive where the well pump has a hydraulic drive mechanism which comprises a cylinder and a piston connected to the well rods mounted on a tripod arranged on a base. Said piston carries an actuating bar for both pilot valves placed at each end of the piston stroke.
Document GB 778489 is studied and it refers to devices for deep well pumping where motors and pumps are of the outwardly-sliding vane type. The unit is suspended in a well and liquid is sucked up through a strainer passing into a manifold where fluids mix and pass to the top of the well by way of tubing from where it is pumped to the surface. At the same time, the fluid enters at each end of the rotor by way of by-passes done in the motor cylinder and channels of the bearings to equalize the pressures on the ends of the rotors.
Patent GB 837847 is also studied and it refers to a deep well pump, which structure for anchoring pumps in a well comprises a tubing extension, secured on to the end of a tubing string which includes a cross-over connection secured to a seating nipple.
Likewise the U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,463 is also studied. It is related to a pump for use in a well which includes a casing, a coaxially aligned tubing within the casing for transporting fluid, and the fluid that fills the space between the tubing and the casing. Several holes are formed in the casing to permit communication between the casing and lower portion of the tubing. The pump alternately applies pressure and vacuum to the fluid between the casing and the tubing thereby moving the bucket up and down and pumping fluid up the tubing.
Likewise U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,515 is also studied and it refers to a pump for oil wells able to recover liquid from a well defined area by a casing that extends downwardly into the well.
Likewise U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,599 is localized. It refers to a well pump having inner and outer barrels and a hydraulic fluid line which extends downwardly through the casing and outside the tubing string.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,577 is localized and it protects a jet pump system which includes a pump body having a nozzle carrier, a pump housing and a cross-over housing connected in axially alignment.